Cambios de vida
by Fan del drama
Summary: En esta historia, Courtney cuenta uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Sale de un triángulo amoroso y se mete en otro. Sus padres se divorcian, y descubre algo que cambiará su vida por completo...
1. Chapter 1

**Cambios de vida  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1**

Pasaron ya dos años desde que el odioso show de Chris terminó. El dinero fue entregado a Heather, desgraciadamente… Yo tuve que haber ganado… ¡Me lo merecía! Fui la única que supo como dirigir a nuestro equipo hacia la victoria… En fin… Cuando la temporada terminó, Duncan volvió conmigo, y se lo refregué a Gwen en la cara. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida… Y después de haber salido dos meses enteros, decidimos tener una relación más seria y me fui a vivir a su departamento. Me pasaron millones de cosas este año… Pero la peor de todas fue la que les voy a contar ahora… Hace unos pocos meses atrás, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Owen en casa de Heather… Tal vez se preguntarán: ¡¿En casa de Heather? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan generosa? Es simple… Owen tiene un primo lejano que vive en Londres y está de visita por su cumpleaños… Es muy atractivo, demasiado… Yo no creo que sea pariente de Owen… En fin… La fiesta daba comienzo a las 7:30 PM… Eran las 8:55 y todavía estaba en casa de Duncan…

-Courtney, ¿Quieres apresurarte?- dijo Duncan, ya aburrido y cansado. Estaba tirado en la cama, con su cabeza apoyada en la mano.

-Ya voy… Me estoy preparando…

-Eso es lo que dijiste hace media hora…

-Ya… Creo que este es perfecto…- dije mirándome al espejo- ¿Qué opinas?

-Te queda bien, ya vámonos.

-¡Ash! No te gusta… Me cambiaré…- volví a entrar al baño y me puse otro vestido.

-Courtney, hace más de una hora que estás probándote ropa. ¿Quieres por favor elegir algo de una vez por todas?- y en voz baja exclama- Mujeres…

No logro entender cómo los hombres eligen sus atuendos tan rápido… Bueno, Duncan siempre usa lo mismo… Pero esa vez, tuve la oportunidad de hacer que mi novio vistiera algo distinto… Y no la desaproveché…

-Estoy lista…- exclamé mientras salía del baño, con mi vestido puesto…

-Ya era hora de que…- me miró de arriba abajo y se quedó sin palabras- Oye…- me hizo una sonrisita pícara- Qué linda estás…

-Gracias… Ahora sí, vámonos…

Salimos de casa y nos subimos al auto… Duncan conduce como un animal… Cada vez que subo a su auto, me llevo todo tipo de protectores… Y termino acurrucada a él como un koala a su árbol… Tal vez por eso lo hace… Al llegar, tocamos el timbre y Owen nos recibió.

-¡Hola chicos! Creí que no vendrían…

-Habríamos llegado antes, pero la princesa – dijo Duncan señalándome- debía elegir el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión…

Yo revoleé los ojos.

-Descuiden… ¡La noche aún es joven! Pasen…- nos dijo Owen mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Con Duncan entramos tomados de la mano. Pasamos por un largo pasillo, y cuando llegamos al final, pudimos ver que la "casa" de Heather era una mansión… Entramos al salón principal, en donde estaba la mesa con la comida (una enorme cantidad, por cierto).

-Pasen por aquí.- dijo Owen indicándonos el camino.

Cruzamos una que otra puerta, y algunos salones; y por fin llegamos a la pista de baile, que era 60 veces más grande que mi habitación… Allí nos encontramos con los demás.

-¡Hola amigos!- nos saluda Bridgette.

Los chicos debían gritar cuando hablaban, ya que la música estaba a todo volumen.

-¡Creímos que no vendrían!- gritó Geoff.

-Lo que pasó fue que…- intentó explicar Duncan.

-¡Ya olvídalo Duncan!- le grité interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Quieren bailar?- preguntó Trent.

-¿Esto? Ni hablar…- respondió Duncan

-¿Y qué música quieres bailar?

-Déjamelo a mí…- le respondió Duncan haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Duncan no sonreía por cualquier cosa, y cuando lo hacía, era mala señal… Al rato, volvió con un grupo de punks. Los chicos y yo nos miramos.

-Ellos son mis amigos- dijo Duncan mientras los presentaba.

-Vaya amigos, viejo- se burló Owen.

-¿Cuál es tu problema gordinflón?- reclama molesto el "amigo" de Duncan, mientras amenaza a Owen.

-¡Ninguno! ¡Ninguno!- le responde Owen, con mucho miedo.

-Tranquilo viejo…- lo relaja Duncan- Estos chicos vinieron a animar la fiesta.

-Pues me están animando mucho- exclama Owen temblando.

-Tranquilo Rex… Ahora vayamos a tocar.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso de hacerlo?

Detrás de nosotros estaba Heather…

-Adiós- dijo Owen y luego se fue corriendo.

-No necesito tu aprobación- le respondió Duncan.

-OH, claro que sí… Esta es mí casa, y yo digo qué se puede hacer y qué no… Y para empezar, no dejaré que estos bándalos se queden aquí.

-Nosotros hacemos lo que queremos bombón…- le dice Jason, el otro amigo punk de Duncan.

-¿En serio? Yo también…- les responde Heather con mirada desafiante mientras se les va acercando.- Mi casa, mis reglas… Lárguense…

En ese momento, llega Jack, el primo lejano de Owen.

-Oigan, ustedes son punks.- exclamó sorprendido Jack- ¿Qué tipo de música escuchan?

-Rock pesado- respondió Rex.

-Genial, ¿Van a tocar?

-En realidad, ya se iban- dijo Heather.

-Claro que no…- corrigió Jason- A eso vinimos.

Heather los miró con rabia; pero no podía hacer nada porque a Jack le gustaba su música.

-¿Vienes con nosotros, princesa?- me preguntó Duncan

-No… - le respondí- iré a buscar a Owen para que me diga dónde están los baños…

Duncan se fue con su banda y comenzaron a tocar. En un momento, Trent no pudo resistirse y tocó la guitarra eléctrica, mientras le coqueteaba a Gwen; pero ella estaba muy concentrada en el otro guitarrista: Duncan…

Owen estaba hablando con Izzy.

-Oye Owen- los interrumpí- Hola Izzy…

-¡Hola Courtney! Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos… Hay que hacer fiestas así todos los días ¿No crees?- exclama Izzy, riendo descontroladamente.

-Sí es verdad… Owen, ¿Dónde están los baños?

-Al final del laberinto que está en el patio trasero, caminas unos 10 metros hacia adelante, doblas a la izquierda, caminas derecho, vas hacia la derecha y allí está el baño…

-Gracias, eso creo… - le dije sorprendida por todo el recorrido que debía hacer.

Comencé a caminar… Mis pies me estaban matando… Ese día tenía puestos unos tacones altos… Después de caminar unos pocos minutos, llegué al laberinto. Siendo sincera, jamás creí que sería tan grande…

-Debí ir al baño antes de venir…- me lamenté.

Mientras iba caminando, mis pies comenzaban a hincharse… El dolor me mataba tanto, que me impulsó a disminuir la velocidad… Tanta fue mi suerte, que a la mitad del laberinto, se me rompió el taco…

-¡Demonios!- grité frustrada.

Caminé unos metros más y pisé un charco de lodo… Era obvio… Ya nada podía ser peor… O tal vez sí… Al pasar por una de las curvas, me tropecé y mi vestido se enganchó en una de las ramas y se arruinó. No me caí, pero al sostenerme, me lastimé la mano. Ya estaba insultando a Owen en mi mente… Después de UNA HORA, terminé de atravesar el laberinto… Seguí todas las instrucciones de Owen, y por fin, llegué al baño… Y me llevé una gran sorpresa… Los baños estaban justo al lado de la pista de baile…

-¡Owen!- grité.

Rápidamente vino hacia mí.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- me preguntó contento.

-Si divertirse es caminar toda una hora para llegar al maldito baño que se encuentra justo al lado de la pista de baile, entonces me estoy divirtiendo mucho…-le respondí ya muy molesta…- Por tu culpa, me lastimé, se me rompió un tacón- le mostré el zapato roto- y mi vestido está arruinado…

-¡Ups! Creo que olvidé mencionar que había un camino corto…- exclamó mientras se reía sin saber qué decir y qué hacer…

Yo lo miré furiosa. Y con esta mirada provoqué intimidé a Owen y sintió miedo.

-Emm…- miró para todos lados sin saber a dónde huir- Adiós.- comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus pulmones daban, pensando que iba a golpearlo, pero se detuvo a dos metros de mí… Ya estaba exhausto…

No quise seguir perdiendo mi tiempo y fui al baño. Luego, aliviada, me reencontré con mis amigas y Gwen cerca de la pista de baile.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- les dije a mis amigas en forma de saludo.

-Nada… La que al parecer estuvo haciendo travesuras, eres tú…- me respondió Bridgette mirándome de arriba abajo…

-Lo sé, lo sé… Larga historia… Prefiero no hablar del tema…

-De acuerdo…- luego, miró a Leshawna- ¿Qué tienes?

Leshawna nos empezó a contar el motivo de su cara… Se había humillado públicamente rechazando a Harold…

-Debiste ver cómo Harold me suplicó que bailara con él… Y yo no paraba de decirle que no… Hasta que le dije que no quería bailar con él simplemente porque él no me gustaba y pensaba que era totalmente irritable… Todos dejaron de bailar, la música paró y comenzaron a mirarnos… Fue muy humillante para mí y el doble para él…

-Puedo imaginarlo… Pobre Harold…- exclamó Gwen.

-Estás acostumbrada a la humillación ¿No es así?- le dije con tono frío… Aún guardo rencor con ella. Jamás le perdonaré que me haya robado el novio… ¡Jamás!

Gwen se quedó callada. Obviamente tengo razón…

-Me siento mal por haberle hecho eso…- dijo Leshawna arrepentida…- Me gustaría hacer algo para remediarlo…

-Harold se humilla seguido… No creo que le haga algún daño, ya está acostumbrado… Al igual que otras personas…- dije mirándola a Gwen…

-Iré a disculparme con él… Mi pastelito no se merece que lo trate así…

-Tienes nuestro apoyo Lesh…- exclamó con dulzura Bridgette.

-Gracias chicas…

Comenzamos a caminar hacia Harold. En el camino, vi a los chicos hablando con Duncan… Me detuve.

-¿No vienes Court?- me preguntó Bridg.

-Luego las alcanzo…- le respondí rápidamente mientras me acercaba a los chicos. Me oculté detrás de unos arbustos y escuché su conversación.

-Woo… Las hermanas de Heather sí que están ardientes…- exclamó Geoff baboseándose…

Mientras hablaban, pude notar a Duncan muy extraño… Y no fui la única que se dio cuenta…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntaron preocupados.

-Sí… Es sólo que me vuelve a pasar lo mismo que hace dos años…- les respondió Duncan.

-Oh…- exclamaron comprendiendo.

- ¿Otra vez Gwen y Courtney?- preguntó Dj.

-Sí… De verdad amo a Courtney, ella me encanta… Pero Gwen también llama mi atención… Mucho… Ambas me vuelven loco…- exclamó el punk emocionado…

-Estás en grandes problemas, amigo…- le dijo Dj- ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Me quedo con ambas- le respondió Duncan sonriendo.

-¡Olvídalo viejo!- exclamó Geoff, tratando que Duncan evite problemas- Ya viste lo que te pasó durante el programa… ¿Cometerás la misma estupidez?

-Tienes razón… Entonces, lo único que me queda es seguir con Courtney, y si veo que mi corazón late más con Gwen, la abandonaré…- le respondió Duncan- ¡Demonios! Soné como un idiota de telenovela…

Geoff y Dj, se rieron.

-¿Y hay alguna posibilidad?- preguntó Dj, comprensivamente.

-Tal vez sí… Ni una palabra de esto a Courtney ¿Me entendieron?- dijo Duncan, amenazándolos.

No quise seguir escuchándolos, mi corazón ya estaba herido… No podía creer que después de dos años de novios, se arrepentiría de esa forma… Me puse a pensar… ¿Seré yo? No lo creo… Le entregué todo mi amor… Y mucho más… Lo amé como nadie lo ha hecho jamás… Nunca lo traicioné… Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas… ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo creo que no merezco estar con alguien cuyo corazón no palpite por mí… Así que sólo una cosa debo hacer…

**Continuará... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando me levanté, mi tobillo se torció y me caí. Y sin pensarlo, grité del dolor…

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Duncan mirando para todos lados…

Me cubrí la boca y no me moví del lugar. Después de unos minutos, lentamente me volví a levantar y me fui. En ese momento, agradecí que los arbustos sean altos… Me dirigí hacia la pista de baile, en donde estaban los demás, aún bailando. Me acerqué a Bridgette y la llamé…

-Oh, ahí estás…- me dijo- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

No quise responderle. Estaba rodeada de mis compañeros, y la música estaba a todo volumen…

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dije con seriedad… No volví a decir más nada hasta llegar a algún lugar tranquilo para poder contarle lo que me había sucedido…

-¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Escuché a la conversación que tuvieron los chicos…

-¿Y?

-Duncan dijo que…- y me detuve. Me dolía hasta recordarlo…

-Qué…

-Qué nuevamente ama a Gwen… Si no hubiese sido por Geoff, Duncan se habría quedados con ambas… ¿Puedes creerlo?- le dije molesta.

-A decir verdad, sí…- me afirmó- Duncan siempre tuvo buena química con Gwen, y cuando comenzó a salir contigo, supuse que esto sucedería… Debo confesarte algo Court…- cuando dijo eso, me puse nerviosa… Se sentó en un banco- Una noche, al término de la secuela, Duncan me confesó que lo que pasó con Gwen y contigo, ya le había pasado antes… Más de una vez…

Yo me senté a su lado y la escuchaba con un nudo en la garganta…

-Siempre rompió con las chicas por el mismo motivo… O mejor dicho, ellas rompieron con él…- corrigió- Jamás fue fiel… Siempre salió con dos chicas y terminó solo… ¿Y sabes algo? Tú fuiste la única que duró con él…

-Pues ya no más…- le dije.

-¿Terminarás con él?

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer… No pienso seguir con una persona infiel… No merezco sufrir… Le di todo de mí… Y cuando digo todo, realmente es TODO… Creí que después de entregarme a él, me amaría más que nunca… Pero me equivoqué… Así que, antes de que me lastime eligiendo a Gwen, romperé con Duncan…

Bridgette me miró comprensivamente y me preguntó:

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que no te elegirá?

-Porque él mismo lo dijo… Dj le preguntó si había alguna posibilidad de que su corazón palpitara más cuando estaba con Gwen, y él respondió que tal vez sí…- le dije.

-Oh vamos Court… No seas así… No debes abandonar así… - dijo alentándome- Si realmente amas a Duncan debes luchar por su amor… ¿O piensas regalárselo a Gwen?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Duncan es mío y de nadie más… Esa gótica fea y pálida no va a ganarme… ¡Nunca!- le respondí sintiéndome muy poderosa…

-¡Esa es la Courtney que conozco! Ahora ve, y gana la batalla…

Me fui sonriendo y pensando en positivo: ¡La gótica va a caer! Cuando me fui, llegó Geoff.

-Hola nena- se sienta al lado de su novia- ¿Qué hacías?

-Nada… Hablaba con Courtney…

-¿De?...- preguntó curioso.

-De que su corazón volverá a romperse en mil pedacitos… Gracias a Duncan y a Gwen…

-¿De verdad?- sarcásticamente le preguntó a Bridgette… Duncan no quería que yo me enterara… Y si descubría que Bridgette lo sabía, le echaría la culpa a Geoff. Y no sería nada lindo…

-Sí…- le respondió Bridgette notando su sarcasmo- Tú, Duncan y Dj tuvieron una conversación muy interesante…

-¿Conversación? No sé de lo que estás hablando- ya comenzaba a transpirar sin saber qué hacer o qué decir… Estaba muerto…

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando… Courtney los oyó…

-¿En serio? ¿Qué parte de la conversación escuchó?

-Todo…- le respondió Bridg con suma naturalidad…

-¡¿Todo?

-Todo…

-Genial… Duncan me matará… Se supone que Courtney no se enteraría…

-Pero se enteró… Tranquilo… No le dirá nada a Duncan de lo sucedido… Y si lo hace, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya que no tuviste nada que ver… Ella los escuchó con sus propios oídos… No de la boca de alguien más…- exclamó- Iba a terminar con él, pero la convencí de no hacerlo…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… Ella nunca se rinde y no puede hacerlo ahora… Tal vez si lucha por él, logre alejar a Gwen… Pero Duncan realmente se merece una buena patada entre sus piernas…

Mientras la pareja hablaba, y luego se besaba, yo encontré a Duncan. Comencé a caminar hacia él, pero Gwen se me adelantó…

-Hola Duncan…

-¿Qué hay blanquita?- le dijo sonriendo…

-No mucho…- exclama haciendo una pequeña sonrisa…

-Que raro que detrás de ti no estén Cody o Elvis…

-Me alegra… Hasta hace un rato estuve con ambos. Trent comenzó a bailar y a coquetearme… Y Cody se puso celoso. Quiso superarlo y comenzó a moverse…

-¿Es tan terrible?

-Sólo observa…

Duncan se asoma a la pista de baile y ve los descontrolados pasos de Cody, y la cara de espanto de los demás…

-¿Está bailando o teniendo un ataque al corazón?- dijo Duncan burlándose.

Gwen se rió. Comencé a sentir rabia, sólo revoleé los ojos.

-Pero tú no sientes lo mismo que yo…- exclamó Gwen. Ella sólo se refería a la vergüenza que sentía en el momento, aunque Duncan entendió otra cosa…

-Créeme que sí.- y luego sonrió mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon… El resto sólo fueron miradas fijas y sonrisas constantes… Sus rostros se fueron acercando… Cada vez más y más hasta que…

-¡Duncan!- los interrumpí.

-¡Courtney!- exclamó sorprendido.

No permití que sus labios se tocaran. Cuando grité, ambos se separaron y se miraron sin saber qué decirme… Y así quedamos los tres: mirándonos sin decir una sola palabra…


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambios de vida**

**Capítulo 3**

Duncan me miró y lo único que dijo fue:

-No es lo que parece…

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces que es?- le pregunté enojada…

-Pues…

-Duncan, lo vi con mis propios ojos… Estabas por besarla… No me lo niegues…- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

-Es que…

-¡Basta! No pienso seguir oyéndote… Me voy…- exclamé interrumpiéndolo, ya muy molesta… Intenté irme, pero Duncan me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

-Espera, puedo explicártelo…

-Tienes dos minutos…

-Bueno… Es que… Gwen… Yo… Emm…- me decía tartamudeando… ¡Vaya explicación la suya!

Yo me crucé de brazos. Gwen nos miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar. No decía ni una sola palabra…

-Lo que pasó fue que… Gwen se estaba quedando sin aire…- por fin dijo algo entendible… Antes de hacerlo, se había tomado un tiempo para pensar una buena excusa.- ¿No es así Gwen?

-Emm… Sí… Es cierto…- respondió la gótica, entendiendo el plan de Duncan.

-Entonces, ¿Tú le estabas por dar respiración de boca a boca?

-Sí, así es…

-Ah…- dije comprendiendo, sarcásticamente, obvio.- ¿Tú piensas que yo soy estúpida? No voy a creerme semejante tontería…-lo miré y suspiré- Mírame a los ojos Duncan… Dime la verdad… Sólo eso quiero…- siempre hago esto cuando Duncan me miente… Sabe que si me mira fijamente a los ojos, no puede ocultarme nada… Por eso, cuando quiere hacerlo, baja la mirada…

-De acuerdo…- dijo suspirando- Estás en lo cierto… Sí quise besar a Gwen…- confesó.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé… Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste…

-Porque… Estoy enamorado de ella…- confesó.

-Eso quería oír…

-Ya lo sabías ¿cierto?

-Te oí cuando se lo decías a los chicos…

-Lo lamento…

-No… Yo lo lamento… Porque acabarás solo… Y no será la primera vez… Ni la última…- exclamé con lágrimas en los ojos…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Eso no importa… El tema es que siempre haces lo mismo… Creí que me amabas…

-Courtney…

-Ya olvídalo Duncan…- le dije interrumpiéndolo…- Ustedes continúen… Yo me voy…

Me fui sin mirar atrás. Esto me partió el corazón en mil pedazos… Las lágrimas de a poco comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro, haciendo que mi maquillaje se corriera… Caminé lentamente hasta una fuente que había en la mitad del patio y me quedé sentada allí… Me lavé la cara y miré mi reflejo. Veía a una chica fuerte y con un gran futuro; pero al mismo tiempo, a alguien que estaba destrozada por dentro… Una lágrima cayó en la fuente haciendo pequeños círculos en el agua… Suspiré y cerré mis ojos… Recordé mis momentos con Duncan… Y una sonrisita me brotó… Luego, en mis pensamientos apareció Gwen, y la sonrisa fue reemplazada por otra lágrima… Abrí mis ojos y volví a ver el agua. Detrás de mí estaba Alejandro…

-¿Qué tienes Courtney?- me preguntó aparentemente preocupado.

-No es de tu incumbencia…- le respondí fríamente, secándome las lágrimas.

-Oye… Sólo me preocupo por ti… No me gusta ver tu hermoso rostro empapado de lágrimas…- se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la cara lentamente… Siendo sincera, a mí me agradó… Pero conozco muy bien a Alejandro; y sé que hace todo esto porque algo trata de conseguir…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dije alejándolo de mí…

-Nada… Es sólo que no soporto verte sufrir por un idiota que no se merece tu amor…- me respondió mientras volvía a mí…- Courtney, Duncan es un estúpido si no se da cuenta de lo mucho que vales…

Aunque sabía que algo tramaba, lo que me decía era cierto… Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas… De repente, una lágrima saltó de mi ojo…

-Oh no… No llores…- me dijo Alejandro con tono dulce, secándome la lágrima con suavidad…- Eres una chica hermosa, fuerte… No te dejes vencer por la angustia…- lentamente me acariciaba el rostro y el cabello…

No pude resistirme… Necesitaba consuelo…

-Eres muy hermosa ¿Lo sabías?- exclamó mirándome a los ojos…

Al mirar los ojos de una persona, puedo ver cuándo están ocultándome la verdad… Y cuando miré los hermosos ojos negros de Al, me di cuenta que todo lo que decía era cierto… En verdad pensaba que era hermosa… No podía creerlo… Me quedé totalmente sorprendida, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… En una de esas tantas miradas, se me acercó lentamente hasta rozar mis labios, con la punta de los suyos… No llegó a ser un beso, porque Bridgette llegó y nos interrumpió…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- nos dijo Bridgette molesta…

No supe explicarle… Alejandro quiso hablar, pero Bridgette no lo dejó:

-¡Lárgate de aquí!

Alejandro se fue sin decir ni una palabra…

-No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo…

-Fui débil…- le dije bajando la mirada…

-Sí que lo fuiste… ¿Por qué lo besaste?

-No lo hice…

-Pero ibas a hacerlo… ¿Por qué?...

-Estaba mal… Necesitaba consuelo, y me dejé llevar…

-¿Mal?...

-Sí… Estaba llorando sola, y vino a consolarme… Antes que me preguntes, te diré… Lloraba porque terminé con Duncan… Bueno, no le dije exactamente "terminamos", pero creo que fui bastante obvia…

-¿Entonces perdiste la batalla?

-No la perdí…- le dije furiosa…- Le regalé el premio…

-Cómo sea… Le entregaste el amor de tu vida a tu más grande enemiga…

-Así es… Estoy harta de ir tras él como un perrito faldero… Ya no más… Se acabó… Él ama a Gwen… Yo soy historia… Si él quiere alejarme de su vida, que así sea…- exclamé con orgullo y muy furiosa…

-¿Y volverás a tu casa?

-Sí… Iré por mis cosas, y volveré con mis padres…

-Está bien… Pero quédate hasta que la fiesta termine…

-Lo siento Bridg… Pero no estoy de humor… Me iré…

-Te entiendo… Si necesitas algo, llámame…

-Gracias amiga…

Me fui. En la puerta, me encontré a Heather, Owen y su primo…

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- me preguntó Owen.

-Sí… No me siento muy bien…- le respondí.

-Ya terminaste con Duncan ¿Cierto?- me dijo Heather sonriendo…

-Eso no te incumbe…

-Como digas…

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico?- me preguntó preocupado Owen…

-No… Descuida Owen… Sólo quiero ir a mi casa a descansar un poco…

-¿No irás con Duncan?

-No… Está muy ocupado haciendo otra cosa con alguien más…

-Se está besuqueando con Gwen ¿No es así?- dijo Heather burlándose…

-Ya me voy… Por aquí hay mucha gente enferma de la cabeza y prefiero no contagiarme…- me fui sumamente enojada…

Caminé sola y con mucho frío por las calles solitarias de la ciudad… Llegué al apartamento, y comencé a guardar mis cosas en una maleta… Llamé a mis padres, y les dije que volvería con ellos. Al poco tiempo, llegó Duncan.

-Courtney…- se escuchó desde la puerta…- ¿Te encuentras bien? Owen me dijo que…- me ve recogiendo mis cosas- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Me voy a mi casa…- le respondí fríamente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Y te lo preguntas? Creí haber sido muy obvia… Lo nuestro se terminó Duncan… Volveré con mis padres, y tú podrás estar con Gwen…- tomé mi maleta, y me acerqué a la puerta…

-Courtney espera…- me dijo tomándome del brazo.

-No quiero seguir con esto Duncan… Suéltame…

-Lo lamento mucho…- y luego me soltó.

-Lo hecho está hecho… Te lo perdoné una primera vez, y una segunda también… Pero no habrá una tercera… ¿Sabes algo? Jamás creí que diría esto, pero… YO también lo lamento… Por Gwen… En verdad creo que se merece mucho más… Y yo también…

Con estas palabras abandoné el apartamento y me fui, llorando, a mi casa… La verdad, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando… Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que me dejaría nuevamente por Gwen después de todo lo que vivimos juntos estos dos últimos años… No paraba de pensar en la rutina diaria… Era siempre lo mismo, pero no nos cansábamos de repetirlo: yo me despertaba y lo contemplaba dormir un rato. Luego, me levantaba e iba a lavarme los dientes al baño. Al volver, guardaba mi pijama en el cajón, y cuando abría la puerta sigilosamente para salir de la habitación, oía su voz aún dormida diciendo: "Buenos días preciosa"… Preparaba el desayuno, y lo compartíamos en la cama. Nuevamente nos besábamos… Luego almorzábamos, y él se iba a dormir, mientras yo me quedaba en el sofá mirando un poco de televisión. A la tarde salíamos con amigos, y de noche cenábamos los dos solos en un restaurante mirando las estrellas. Al volver a nuestro apartamento, nos acostábamos y terminábamos el día con un beso y diciéndonos "Te amo"… Realmente extrañaré esos días… En fin… Llegué a la casa de mis padres y toqué la puerta… Antes de que abrieran la puerta, disimulé mi dolor con una sonrisa… Mi hermano mayor, Kevin, me recibió.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo molesto al ver mi presencia…

-Hola hermano, ¿Qué tal estás? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar… También te extrañé mucho… Pero qué cálida bienvenida me diste…- le respondí con sarcasmo…

-¿Acaso no tienes tu propia casa?

-Ya no… Me peleé con Duncan y vuelvo a vivir aquí…

-Genial… Las cosas estaban bien sin ti Courtney…

Pasé, dejé mis maletas en un costado y vi a mis padres discutiendo en la sala…

-Creí que las cosas estaban bien sin mí… ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-Creo que mamá y papá se están separando… Han estado peleando así día y noche… Tuviste suerte de no estar aquí…

-Ejem…-llamé la atención…

Mis padres dejaron de discutir por un momento para darme la bienvenida… Luego, siguieron con su pelea… Me sorprendió que mis padres no me prestaran demasiada atención… Ni siquiera me preguntaron cómo estaba… Mi hermana menor, Madison, estaba sentada en la escalera, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y escuchaba los gritos… Cuantos más gritos había, más se angustiaba…

-Hola Courtney…- me dijo al verme…

-Hola Mad… ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Es necesario responder?- me preguntó llorando…- Porque mis lágrimas hablan por mí…

-Tranquila… Vamos arriba… Te hará bien estar lejos de los gritos…

Madison subió abrazada a mí… Los pocos pedazos que quedaron de mi corazón, volvieron a quebrarse… Yo había vuelto a mi casa pensando que con mi familia estaría mejor… Pero me equivoqué… Los problemas no terminaron cuando volví…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Subimos a mi habitación y dejé las maletas a un costado de la cama… Me quedé callada… Sentía que no debía preguntar nada sobre mamá y papá. Mis hermanos estaban ya demasiado angustiados, y no quería ponerlos peor… Pero la curiosidad me mataba, y necesitaba estar al tanto de las cosas que estaban sucediendo en mi casa… Así que no me resistí y pregunté…

-¿Qué está sucediendo entre mamá y papá?

Kevin suspiró.

-Unos meses después de que te fueras, mamá y papá comenzaron a pelearse por cualquier estupidez…- me respondió.

-Una vez pelearon porque dije que quería tener un perro… Papá dijo que sí, y mamá dijo que no… Se pusieron como locos y comenzaron a gritar…- agregó Madison.

-No puedo creerlo… Y… ¿Es posible que…?

-Es posible…- me respondió Kevin con tristeza…

Madison comenzó a llorar…

-No quiero que eso pase… En verdad no lo deseo… Lo único que pido es que estemos todos juntos como una verdadera familia. No pido demasiado…- exclamó Mad…

-Lo sé… Pero es preferible que se separen y no que sigan juntos sin quererse… Nos lastimarían a nosotros…- la consolé.

-Ya nos están lastimando con las peleas… Y con el divorcio nos destrozarán…

-Pero es lo mejor Mad…

-¿Lo mejor para quién?- mi hermana ya estaba enloquecida. Lloraba y cada vez que me hablaba, me gritaba con los ojos empapados de lágrimas- Tal vez sea lo mejor para ellos porque ya no se quieren… Pero no lo será para nosotros… No sé ustedes pero yo aún amo a papá y lo haré siempre… Lo último que quiero hacer es tomar un autobús y viajar a la otra punta de la ciudad para ver a papá... Y luego tendré que verlo con otra mujer a su lado y no será nada bonito Courtney…- ya comenzaba a hablar con un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas le caían sin cesar…- No lo será…

Me quedé sin palabras… Madison tenía razón… Así que sólo la abracé… Ella se dejó llevar y cayó de rodillas. Yo caí junto con ella, pero no dejé de abrazarla… De sólo verla llorar, mis lágrimas brotaron… Kevin nos miraba sin saber qué hacer… Hasta que reaccionó y nos abrazó… A medida que los gritos aumentaban, nuestro llanto también…

Una semana después, nuestros padres decidieron separarse… Ya se acabarían los gritos, las peleas, los insultos, las malas caras… Pero ya no veríamos a papá… Ya no más besos de buenas noches, ni "Hola mi reina", ni más abrazos fuertes… No volveríamos a escuchar su potente risa cuando le contábamos nuestros errores… Nada sería lo mismo… Mientras yo pensaba esto, papá bajaba sus maletas y se preparaba para irse…

-Oigan…- nos miró- ¿Por qué esas caras? No me voy a la guerra…

-Pero acabas de perder una…- le dijo Madison.

-Escuchen…- suspiró- No quiero que estén así… Este no es el adiós… Es un hasta pronto… Nos volveremos a ver… Eso se los aseguro… Yo los amo más que a mi vida, hijos… Y nada en este mundo nos separará… Es una promesa…

A nosotros se nos caían las lágrimas de dolor y emoción… En ese momento, se escuchó la bocina del taxi que lo venía a buscar a papá para llevarlo al aeropuerto…

-Antes de irme, quiero darles algo…- de su bolsillo saca tres cajitas- Para el hombre de la casa…- le dijo a Kevin mientras abría la cajita que contenía una cadena que en su dije decía: "Siem"- Para mi reina- me dijo mientras me daba la cadena con el dije que decía: "Pre Jun"- Y para mi princesa…- le dio la cajita a Mad. Esta vez el dije decía: "Tos".

Cuando juntaban los tres dijes, se formaba la frase: "Siempre Juntos"… Mientras miraba mi dije, me imaginaba cómo sería el resto de mi vida sin él… Y las lágrimas aparecieron… Me paré, porque estaba sentada en la escalera, y fui a abrazarlo…

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho papá…- le dije llorando… Luego, me siguieron mis hermanos.

-Yo también hijos… Yo también…- nos abrazó muy fuerte. Después, tomó sus cosas y salió…

La casa quedó muy vacía… Ya comenzaba a sentir un gran vacío en mí… De repente, algo en mi interior me dijo que corriera hacia él… Y le hice caso: levanté la mirada, y salí corriendo. Mi padre estaba abriendo la puerta del taxi para irse…

-¡Papá!- le grité mientras corría hacia él. Lo abracé fuertemente- Te amo mucho… Y siempre lo haré… Aunque no estés aquí…

-Te amo linda…- suspiró… Y luego se fue…

Yo entré a la casa. Mamá no estaba, pues no quería ver a papá…

-Voy a extrañarlo mucho…- dijo Madison con la cara empapada…

-No serás la única Madi…- la consoló Kevin, mientras la abrazaba…

El tiempo pasó… Las cosas ya estuvieron mejor desde que mis padres se divorciaron… Para mamá… En cambio, nosotros, teníamos un vacío en el interior… Nos llevó tiempo acostumbrarnos, pero lo hicimos. En fin, hacía ya varios días que me sentía mal físicamente… No paraba de vomitar… Y marearme… No comía casi nada por asco… Mi madre pensó que Madison me contagió, porque hace poco estuvo enferma… Tal vez sea por eso… Pero no le di mucha importancia porque se me fue después de unos días. Como sea, estaba durmiendo tranquila, soñando con Duncan… En mi sueño, él estaba engañando a Gwen conmigo. Un sueño hermoso en verdad. Hasta que aparecí en otro lugar… Creo que era en un jardín. El jardín de la casa de Heather… Atravesaba el laberinto y al otro lado había una puerta que decía "Destino". Entré y encontré una mesa redonda con un objeto sobre ella: una prueba de embarazo… La observé de cerca y pude notar que el resultado era positivo. En ese momento, me desperté. Tenía un terrible dolor de estómago… Me senté en la cama. Y mi dolor aumentaba.

-Ay… Mi estómago…- dije haciendo una mueca de dolor y acariciándome la panza.

Me levanté despacio. Cuando me puse de pié, en mi panza, todo se sacudió y tuve que salir corriendo al baño. A vomitar… Al terminar, me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo… Estaba totalmente pálida. Y pensé: Me estoy enfermando de nuevo…

Suspirando, bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina a decirle a mi madre que no desayunaría… El aroma al café y a las tostadas del desayuno, me hacían dar más ganas de vomitar… Mamá me había oído bajar.

-Buenos días hija- me dijo mientras servía el café.

-Buenos días…- le respondí con nauseas…

-¿Te sientes bien hija?- al mirarme, me notó pálida y se preocupó.

-No… Me duele el estómago… Acabo de vomitar…

-Cariño… Creí que ya te habías curado…- puso su mano en mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre- Fiebre no tienes amor… Tal vez alguna comida te hizo mal… Te haré un té…

-No, gracias mamá; pero si como algo, vomitaré…

-Está bien… Vuelve a la cama…

Lentamente, volví a mi habitación y me recosté… Miré el techo, y todo se movía… Respiré profundo y pude sentir el olor del desayuno…

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

No lo entendía… Mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que tenía, mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?- atendí.

-Hola Court, soy Bridgette.

-Hola Bridg, ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien, pero parece que tú no…

-Estoy descompuesta…- le respondí dolorida…

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí…- suspiré- No sé que tengo… Los mismos síntomas vienen y se van, vienen y se van…

-¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

-Necesito una amiga que me haga compañía…

-Ok… No tardo.

Quince minutos después, Bridgette llega.

-Hola amiga- se sienta a mi lado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-El estómago me mata… También me mareo mucho…

-¿Únicamente eso? Dime todo lo que tienes… Recuerda que mi papá es médico y me enseñó todo lo que un buen médico debe saber…

-Bueno, tengo mareos, vómitos, en una ocasión me desmayé, náuseas, todas mis comidas preferidas me dan asco y ¿sabes algo rarísimo? Desde aquí, puedo sentir el aroma del desayuno…

-Yo no siento nada…

-¿Lo ves? Yo sí puedo sentir el aroma del café y las tostadas recién hechas. Nunca me había pasado algo igual… ¿Sabes de qué estoy enferma?

-Creo que sí… Si es lo que pienso, no es una enfermedad… Pero debo estar segura… Así que iré a la farmacia y te traeré algo…

-Ok.- le respondí.

Me quedé en mi cama, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que tenía… No paraba de pensar que era algo grave y muy extraño, porque nada de eso lo había sentido antes… Diez minutos después, Bridgette volvió con una bolsita pequeña en la mano.

-Aquí lo tienes.- me lo entregó y al abrirlo, me encontré con una cajita…

-Emm… Bridgette, ¿Por qué me trajiste una prueba de embarazo?- le pregunté asustada y confundida.

-Dije que quería estar segura…

-¿Tú dices que estoy embarazada?- ya comenzaba a asustarme…

-Pues, tienes todos los síntomas de un embarazo… Pero tal vez sea una enfermedad y me estoy equivocando… Por eso traje esta prueba. Así nos sacaremos la duda… Dime algo: ¿Cuándo fue tu último período?

-Bueno, la última vez fue…- me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo- En el cumpleaños de Owen…- afirmé tartamudeando…

-Eso fue hace como un mes aproximadamente…- se sorprendió.

-No puede ser…

En ese momento, golpea la puerta mi madre… Rápidamente, escondí la cajita debajo de mi almohada.

-Pasa mamá.- dije disimulando…

-Lamento molestarlas chicas, pero vinieron por ti Bridgette.

Bridgette fue hacia la puerta y me miró levantando las cejas.

-Hazlo…- luego se fue.

Me quedé en mi habitación, con la prueba de embarazo haciéndome compañía y torturándome también… La miraba y suspiraba. Tenía miedo de hacérmela… ¿Y si daba positivo? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo le diría a mi madre que su hija de casi 18 años va a ser mamá? Millones de preguntas se cruzaban en mi cabeza, y muy ninguna respuesta surgía… Tenía miedo de la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad... ¿Qué hacer? No lo sé… Por el momento, decidí guardarla y esperar un rato… Mientras pensaba, comenzaba a sentir hambre… Mucha… Bajé y fui a la cocina. Allí estaba mi madre. Traté de disimular, porque si mi madre me veía mal, se preocuparía…

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

-Bien… Sólo tengo un poco de hambre…

¿Un poco? El hambre que sentía era increíblemente fuerte… De repente tenía la necesidad de comer todo lo que había en el refrigerador… Todo… Pero no podía decirle a mi madre, porque podría adivinarlo…

-Linda, será mejor que no comas nada… Hace un rato vomitaste… Más tarde si quieres, puedo hacerte un té…

-No… Está bien… Iré a dormir…

-De acuerdo.

Me acosté y comencé a pensar. Otra vez. Pero ahora, mis pensamientos eran reemplazados por el deseo de comer…

Se hizo de noche. Todos estaban durmiendo, menos yo… Aún seguía haciéndome la misma pregunta: ¿Me hago la prueba, o no me la hago?... Así estuve durante una hora más.

-Quizá no esté embarazada… Tal vez Bridgette se equivoque… Los síntomas pueden generarse por muchos motivos… Puede ser que haya comido algo malo y me enfermé; o me contagié de Madison: ella tuvo los mismos síntomas que yo, y no está embarazada…- pensé. Luego suspiré- No podré saber quién tiene razón hasta hacerme esa maldita prueba… Se acabó. Iré y me la haré…- comencé a sentir nauseas- Después de vomitar- salí corriendo al baño y nuevamente, vomité. Al terminar, me miré en el espejo: y detrás de mí, en el piso, estaba la cajita de la prueba… La tomé, la abrí decidida, y la volví a cerrar, asustada…

-Vamos Courtney, tú puedes…- al fin decidida, abrí la cajita, leí las instrucciones y me hice la prueba…

Unos minutos después, salí del baño. Cuando me iba a mi habitación, me di cuenta que dejé la prueba en el baño. Di la vuelta, y vi a Kevin que estaba por entrar al baño. Me asusté… Si Kevin entraba, vería la prueba y ¿Cómo explicarle que pensé que estaba embarazada? ¿Y si el resultado era positivo? Mejor impedirlo… Corrí y me puse delante de él…

-Quítate…-me dijo haciéndome a un lado.

-Quiero vomitar…- le mentí.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí…

-Pareces embarazada…- se burló y luego se fue…

-Eso temo…- susurré.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta… Recogí la prueba y me senté con muchos nervios en un rincón. Suspiré, y finalmente miré el resultado… Al saber la verdad, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y mi respiración aumentaba, junto con los latidos de mi corazón…

-No puede ser…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Esto no me puede estar pasando… No… No puedo estar embarazada…

Así es… La prueba me había dado positivo… Angustiada, volví a mi dormitorio. Miré mi teléfono celular para fijarme la hora, y noté que tenía un mensaje de Bridgette: _"En el hueco que está detrás del espejo de tu baño, te guardé otra prueba de embarazo para que confirmes si realmente estás o no embarazada. ¡Buena suerte! Bridgette." _Rápidamente volví al baño y saqué el espejo. Y allí estaba… La tomé y nuevamente me la hice… Me senté en un rincón, y esperé unos minutos… Volví a mirar el resultado y… Nuevamente dio positivo… Estaba confirmado… Mis ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y mi corazón parecía que estaba por explotar…

-No, no, no, no, no… Esto no es verdad… Es sólo un sueño… Del que debo despertar… Al querer levantarme, me golpeé la cabeza con el lavabo…

-¡AUCH!...- me caí sentada.- Está claro… No es un sueño…- exclamé adolorida… Volví a mirar la prueba llorando- Ay Dios mío… Seré mamá a los 17…

En ese momento, mi madre abre la puerta. Por suerte, llegué a esconder las pruebas.

-¿Courtney? ¿Estás bien hija?- me vio llorando- ¿Por qué lloras linda?- me preguntó preocupada.

-No es nada… Tuve una pesadilla, es todo…- odio mentirle a mamá, pero era una buena causa…

En ese momento, me comenzó a doler el estómago… Cada vez más… Todo me daba vueltas, y sentía en mi garganta un líquido que me quemaba por completo, y subía y bajaba… Hasta que salió: nuevamente vomité… Tiré la cadena del inodoro, y apoyé mi cabeza en la pared… Luego, miré mi vientre y lo acaricié…

-Por Dios… Tendré un hijo…- me cubrí la cara con mis manos y seguí llorando en silencio…

Al día siguiente, abrí los ojos y me puse a pensar… Extrañamente había tenido el mismo sueño que la noche anterior… Me tomó unos 10 minutos entender qué significaba ese sueño: Mi destino era ser mamá… Por eso la puerta decía "Destino" y en su interior estaba la prueba de embarazo dando como resultado positivo. Lo que no pude entender era porqué estaba en la casa de Heather. Tal vez esa noche fue cuando quedé embarazada… Y así era…

-Duncan es el padre de mi hijo…- pensé.- ¡Eso es! Antes de ir a la fiesta de Owen, tuve un momento especial con Duncan… Y después, terminamos… Ahí fue cuando todo comenzó…

Por fin pude responder una de mis miles de preguntas… Y pasé a la número 2: ¿Qué voy a hacer? Finalmente lo decidí: Primero debía hablar con mi madre, ya que no obtendré mejor apoyo que el de ella… Pero lo más difícil era hablar con Duncan… Él ya no estaba conmigo, y dudo que quiera verme. Pero debe saber la verdad… Aunque quiera salir corriendo después de oírla…

Respiré profundo y me relajé. Pude oler el delicioso aroma del desayuno… El hambre me obligó a dejar la cama e ir a la cocina. Mis hermanos no se habían levantado aún, era la ocasión ideal para hablar con mi madre…

-Hola…- le dije temerosa.

-Buenos días linda. ¿Cómo estás hoy?- me preguntó mi madre llena de buen humor…

-Bien…- y en voz baja agregué- Físicamente…

-¿Desayunarás?

-Sí…

-Bien, como vomitaste muchas veces ayer, sólo te haré un té…

-De acuerdo…- me tomé unos minutos para pensar cómo decirle que iba a ser abuela, sin que enloquezca o le de un ataque al corazón; aunque era imposible evitarlo… Era muy obvio que se molestaría…- Mamá…- junté valor y comencé a decirle de a poco…

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que decirte algo…

-Dime linda…

-Anoche, no lloraba porque haya tenido una pesadilla…- confesé.

-¿Y entonces porqué lo hacías?

-Porque… Me enteré que…- tartamudeé.

-Qué…- me alentó.

No sabía cómo terminar mi frase… Ya había empezado a confesar, y no podía meter una excusa en ese momento, precisamente… Nuevamente, junté valor y le dije…

-Que estoy…- seguía tartamudeando, estaba con mucho miedo…- Embrazada…

Mi mamá abrió sus hermosos ojos negros como nunca antes.

-¡¿CÓMO?- me dijo alterada. Luego, entró en estado de shock…

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, otra vez, pues no sabía que hacer al verla a mi madre de ese modo… Aunque pude comprenderla, esto no es fácil para ella… Y menos para mí…

-Sí… Estoy esperando un bebé, mamá…- le afirmé casi llorando…

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? Dímelo hija… ¿Cómo pudiste quedar embarazada a los 17 años?- me dijo ella también mientras le caían lágrimas…

Ver a mi madre llorar, me destrozó por completo. Soy una imbécil…

-Bueno, cuando una chica y un chico se aman, pues, sucede que…

-NO, eso no…- suspira- Dime… ¿Quién es el padre?

¿No podía preguntarme algo mejor? Mi mamá quería mucho a Duncan… Pero piensa, al igual que muchas otras madres, que es una mala influencia para mí. Si le decía que él era el padre del hijo que estaba esperando, se pondría loca y me diría: Si es una mala influencia para ti, imagínate lo que será para tu hijo… Pero no podía mentirle… Y se lo dije.

-Bueno, pues… El padre es… Duncan…- le dije deteniéndome cada vez que decía una palabra…

-Era obvio…

No supe qué contestarle… Su reacción me dejó sin habla…

-¿Lo sabe?

-No… Y no sé cómo se lo diré… Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo… No sé dónde está, cómo está, ni nada… No volví a dirigirle la palabra. Y ahora quizá que esté con Gwen… Creo que mi presencia no será una bonita sorpresa para él…

-Pero debes decirle…

-Lo sé… Pero me asusta mucho la forma en que pueda llegar a reaccionar…

Mi madre se sienta lentamente en una silla. Dejé de hablar para mirarla… Me senté enfrente de ella.

-No puedo creer que esto te esté pasando… De verdad no puedo…

-Mamá…- le tomé las manos mientras lloraba- Sé que estás molesta y decepcionada, te entiendo… Pero… Te pido que no me dejes sola en esto… Tengo miedo mamá… Mucho miedo… Tú eres la única persona con la que puedo contar… Necesito tu apoyo... De verdad te necesito…

Mi madre lloraba conmigo.

-Te prometo que seré muy responsable…

-No me lo tienes que prometer a mí…- me dijo con amor- Se lo tienes que prometer a ese ser que tienes dentro de ti… Tienes todo mi apoyo, mi amor… Todo mi apoyo…- cuando me abrazó, pude sentir todo su cariño… Sentí una sensación de satisfacción al saber que no estaría sola durante mi embarazo…- Por Dios… Seré abuela…

Mientras mamá me abrazaba, llegaron mis hermanos, bostezando y con el cabello todo enredado y desprolijo… Nos miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó Kevin sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando…

Con mi madre nos miramos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- dijo Madison sospechando…

-Van a ser tíos…- les dije, llorando y sonriendo…

Al oír la noticia, se despertaron bien… Me miraron como diciendo: ¡¿Qué?

-¿Tú estás…?- me preguntó Kevin señalando mi panza…

Yo asentí con la cabeza…

-Oh por Dios…- exclamó Madison…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…-mi hermano no podía creerme…

Estuvieron un rato en shock… Hasta que reaccionaron y me abrazaron… De esa forma, pude sentir que también estaban conmigo…

-¿Es de Duncan, cierto?- me preguntó Mad, sólo para confirmar…

-Sí…

-Ustedes se separaron… ¿Cómo harás?- preguntó Kevin, curioso…

-La misma pregunta me hago yo…- suspiré- Cuando sea el momento indicado, hablaré con él… Claro que no será nada fácil decirle a mi ex que estoy embarazada de él… Por el momento, dejaré las cosas como están…- me sequé las lágrimas y sonreí… Sentía un gran alivio en verdad…

Mientras desayunaba, me llamó Bridgette.

-Hola Bridgette.- atendí el celular.

_-¿Qué tal estás Court?_

-Genial…

_-Me alegro mucho… Te llamé para preguntarte si te hiciste la prueba… _

_-_Sí, me la hice… Dos veces, para confirmar…

-_¿Y?... ¿Cuál es el resultado?- me preguntó curiosa…_

-Positivo… Tenías razón, sí estoy embarazada…

_-¡Lo sabía!... Felicitaciones… Estás apunto de vivir la mejor experiencia de tu vida… Tú tienes todo lo que una mujer desea… _

_-_Lo dudo… No creo que una chica de 17 años desee ser madre…

_-Bien… Sólo trato de buscarle un lado positivo… Como sea… ¿Ya hablaste con tu madre?_

_-_Sí… Y se lo conté a mis hermanos también…

-_¿Y cómo reaccionaron?_

-Estuvieron un tiempo en shock, pero me apoyan en esto…

-_Qué bueno… Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea… Siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites, amiga…_

_-_Gracias… En verdad me alegra saber que puedo confiar en alguien… Siento una enorme sensación de satisfacción…

-_¿Y Duncan? _

-Por ahora, sólo me enfocaré en tomar con calma el hecho de estar embarazada… Quiero ir lento y tranquila… No voy a apresurarme demasiado y terminar mal… Además, no creo que quiera verme… Menos cuando le diga que será padre…

_-Pero debes decirle igual… Él es su padre y tiene saberlo, aunque no quiera… Si él no se hace cargo, ya es su responsabilidad; tú cumpliste con decirle… Además, tu hijo no puede crecer sin su padre… _

-¿Qué tal si su padre no quiere verlo?

-_No creo que Duncan sea capaz… Recuerda que la parte dura, sólo es por fuera… Courtney, mi celular se está por quedar si baterías… ¿Quieres ir de compras y seguimos hablando? _

_-_Está bien… Te veo en el centro comercial…- corté- Mamá, me iré con Bridgette de compras…

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes… Estoy bien… Soy grande y sé cómo manejarme… Después de todo seré madre ¿No?

-Sí… Cuídate…

-Adiós, te amo…- le di un beso, y me fui.

En el centro comercial, me encontré con Bridgette y seguimos nuestra conversación mientras nos probábamos ropa…

-Esto queda entre nosotras… No le vayas a decir a nadie que…- luego le susurré- Que estoy embarazada…

-Tarde o temprano todos se enterarán…- me respondió.

-Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?

Bridgette sonrió.

-Oh mira…- me muestra un vestido- ¿No es lindo?

-Sí… Es bellísimo…

-Pruébatelo…

-Está bien… Toma, cuida mi teléfono…-entré al probador.

-Ok.- siguió mirando ropa. En un momento, mi teléfono sonó- Diga…- contestó Bridgette.

-¿Courtney?

-No… Soy Bridgette, su amiga… ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Andrew… El padre de Courtney…

-Oh… ¿Qué tal está señor James?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar… ¿Está tu amiga por ahí?

-Sí… Ya le paso…- se puso detrás del probador- Courtney…

-Qué…- le respondí.

-¿Estás vestida?

-Sí… Ya me lo probé… Es muy hermoso…- salí del probador.

-Tu papá en el teléfono…

No podía creerlo… Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hablaba con mi padre...

-¿Papá?

-Hola mi amor…

Mis ojos casi se llenan de lágrimas… Extrañaba oír su voz…

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó.

-Bien… ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien… Te llamo para darte una noticia… ¿A que no adivinas dónde estoy viviendo?

-Dime…

-En Inglaterra…

-¿En serio?

-Sí… Dentro de unos meses podrás venir a visitarme…

-Genial… Muero por verte… En verdad te extraño… Mucho…

-Yo también mi reina… ¿Aún llevan puesto el collar que les di?

-No nos lo quitamos nunca… Papá… Tengo que contarte algo muy importante…

-Créeme que quiero oírte linda… Tengo muchas cosas por hacer, y me dieron tiempo únicamente para decirte una cosa…

-Está bien, lo entiendo… Dímelo…

-Volví a casarme…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… Pero no con cualquier mujer…

-¿Con quién?

-Con la princesa de Inglaterra… Cuando se casó conmigo la coronaron reina, y a mí rey…

-Eso es imposible, porque si tú eres el rey, yo tendría que ser…

-Exacto… Linda, eres la nueva princesa de Inglaterra…

Me quedé dura y dejé de respirar…

-¿Courtney? ¿Sigues ahí hija?- me preguntó mi padre…

-Sí… Sigo aquí…- dije reaccionando…

-Ya hablé con tu madre, y quedamos en que en unos meses vendrás a Inglaterra…

-Bien…

-Ahora debo cortar, porque no me queda más tiempo… Te amo… Mándales saludos a tus hermanos…

-Yo también te amo papá… Adiós…- corté. Y volví a paralizarme…

Bridgette me miró.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- al ver que no le respondía, se preocupó- Courtney…

-Mi padre se volvió a casar… Y en Inglaterra hay una nueva princesa…

-¿Y?

-¿Quieres saber quién es?

-Dime…

-La estás mirando…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, quiero decirles que sé que no pudieron leer este capítulo, fue un error mío.. Tuve dificultades para subirlo, pero al fin y al cabo, aquí está y espero que les guste.. Los quiero **

**Capítulo 6**

-Dime que no es cierto…- me dijo sumamente sorprendida.

-Sí es cierto…- le respondí aún en shock- Mi padre se casó con la reina de Inglaterra, y se convirtió en rey…

-Guau… Con tu vida se puede hacer una película…

-Es verdad…

-Así que…- sonrió- ¿Estoy frente a la nueva princesa?

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate!- la calmé- No debes decir nada de esto ¿Ok?

-Está bien… Es increíble que de una chica aburrida, pasaras a ser una de las princesas más importantes del mundo…

-Lo sé… Es totalmente sorprendente que…- me detuve- Un minuto… ¿Cómo que aburrida?

-Lo siento…- exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- Quise decir… Normal…- corrigió…

-Como sea… Este sí que será un año complicado…

-Estas en lo cierto…

Mientras hablábamos, sonó mi celular…

-¿Un mensaje?- me preguntó Bridgette curiosa…

-Sí… Es de Duncan…- le dije con extrañeza…

-¿En serio? ¿Qué dice?

-"Hola preciosa. Ven a mi casa esta noche, podemos hablar y cenar juntos…"- le leí el mensaje.

-Guau…- se sorprendió Bridgette.- Parece que alguien no se olvidó de su princesa…- sonrió.

Me alegré. Pero al mismo tiempo, entré en duda…

-¿Qué hago?

-Ve…- me alentó.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí… Además, es el momento perfecto para decirle que estás embarazada… Aprovéchalo…

-Tienes razón… Iré…

Más tarde, regresé a mi casa. Me bañé, sequé mi cabello, me puse ropa linda, y me arreglé bien… Por si no se dieron cuenta, aún no he olvidado a mi ogro y debía reconquistarlo…

Al rato, bajé.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó mi madre.

-Me voy al apartamento de Duncan.

-¿Tan arreglada?

-Sí…- me reí…

-¿Por qué algo me dice que quieres volver con él después de lo que te hizo?

-Jamás lo he olvidado… No puedo evitar enamorarme de él cada vez que lo veo…-suspiré- Además, aprovecharé para decirle que soy la madre de su hijo…

-Bien, me alegro… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Genial… Creo que los vómitos ya se me fueron…- ni bien terminé de decir esto y me dieron nauseas… Salí corriendo al baño. Miré a mi madre y le dije- Creí mal…

Kevin me miró y cuando suspiré, pudo sentir el olor a vómito que tenía en mi boca…

-Uh… ¿Cuándo dejarás de vomitar?- me dijo con asco…

-Cuando el bebé nazca, imbécil…

-Bien… No te me acerques hasta que termines de vomitar… Debo oler bien para las chicas…

-Entonces báñate más seguido…

-Tú lávate los dientes…

-Usa desodorante…

-Aféitate…

-Envidioso… Por lo menos a mí si me crece…

-Yo sí tengo mucho bello…

-¿Cuánto? ¿Tres pelitos? Por favor Kevin… Lo que no tienes en el pecho, lo tienes en la nariz…

-¡Vaya! Contaste hasta tres, vas progresando…

-Al menos sé contar…

En ese momento, sale Madison de su habitación.

-¡¿Quieren ya parar?- nos gritó fastidiada- Mañana tengo examen de álgebra, y si repruebo por la culpa de ustedes, les juro que se arrepentirán…- cerró la puerta.

-Uy… Qué miedo tengo…- dijo Kevin burlándose…

Ni bien terminó de burlarse, le cae en la cabeza un líquido extraño… Miró hacia arriba, y del techo, había un balde colgando… Yo me alejé un poco, para evitar que me salpicara. Tenía un olor horriblemente asqueroso… Tapé mi nariz y me alejé aún más… Luego, Madison abrió nuevamente la puerta y miró a Kevin…

-¿Qué decías hermanito?

-Fuiste tú… ¿Qué es esto?- dijo con asco.

-Orina de zorrino…- exclamó con naturalidad…

-¡¿De zorrino?

-Así es… Vuelve a molestarme y será aún peor…- lo amenazó y volvió a cerrar la puerta…

Yo comencé a reírme… Él me miró mal…

-A las chicas les encantará tu nuevo perfume…- me burlé.

-Qué graciosa eres… ¿Te gustaría un abrazo?- se me fue acercando…

-No te me acerques demasiado, o apestarás a vómito también…

-No te atreverías…

-Oh, sí que lo haría…

Y me desafió… Al rato, bajé.

-¿Estás preparando pollo con papas?- le pregunté mientras me rugía la panza…

-Así es… Pero aún no está listo. ¿Quieres ir comiendo alguna otra cosa?

-No, cenaré en casa de Duncan…- de repente, se me dio por mirarla- Guau… Qué linda estás mamá… ¿Por qué tan arreglada?

-Es que… Un viejo amigo mío vendrá a cenar…

-¿Un viejo amigo?- sospeché.

-Sí…

-¿Está casado?

-No…

-¿De novio?

-No… Es soltero…

-Oh… Entiendo…- continué sospechando.- Bien, ya me voy…

-¿Por qué tan apurada?

-Porque no quiero apestar a desecho de zorrino…

-¿Qué?- me preguntó confundida…

Justo baja Kevin…

-Oh por Dios…- exclamó asqueada mi madre, al sentir la peste de mi hermano…- ¿Qué pasó contigo?

-Se le dice "venganza"…

-¿Fue Madison, cierto?

Mi hermano asintió.

-¿Y qué es ese líquido espeso que tienes en la cabeza?

-Me voy…- salí corriendo…

-Un regalo de mi sobrino…- agarró jugo de tomate y se fue a bañar…

Sí… Lo vomité… El chico me provocó… Como sea… Llegué al apartamento de Duncan. En la puerta, me arreglé y toqué el timbre… Abrió la puerta, y mi presencia lo sorprendió… Mucho…

-¿Courtney?

-Hola Duncan…- estaba nerviosa, y muy contenta por volver a verlo- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo has a estado?

-Bien… ¿Y tú?- me respondió, muy confundido…

-Bien… Recibí tu mensaje… Me alegra que me lo hayas enviado, necesito decirte algo muy importante… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro…- se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar…

Pasé y mi felicidad fue reemplazada por confusión al ver que una chica estaba sentada en el sofá…

-Hola…- dijo la chica al verme…

-Hola… No quiero ser descortés, pero ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunté, escondiendo mis celos… Allí había algo muy raro, y la chica era muy bonita, para variar…

-Courtney, ella es Serena…- me la presentó Duncan…

-Oh… No sabía que cenaría con nosotros… No la mencionaste en tu mensaje…

-¿Qué mensaje?- me preguntó confundido…

-Tú me enviaste un mensaje esta mañana que decía que venga a cenar contigo…

-Claro que no… ¿Por qué haría eso?

-No lo sé, pero lo hiciste… Mira…- le mostré el mensaje.

-Emm… Courtney, ese mensaje era para ti… Marqué mal el número…

-Y entonces… ¿Para quién era?

-Para ella…- señala a Serena…- Es mi novia…

-¿Tu novia?- me entristecí, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí muy humillada…

-Sí… Lo lamento… Fue un error…

-No… Yo lo lamento… De verdad… Estoy muy apenada… Ya me voy… No quiero seguir molestándolos… Fue un gusto conocerte, Serena…- le dije a la novia de mi ex…

-Igualmente Courtney…- me respondió.

Fui hacia la puerta agachando la cabeza, muy avergonzada…

-Adiós Duncan… Fue lindo volver a verte… Eso creo… Lo lamento…- quise irme, pero Duncan me detuvo.

-Aguarda… ¿Qué era eso importante que querías decirme?

-No era nada… Olvídalo… Adiós…

Me fui muy triste, derramando una que otra lágrima… No acostumbraba a llorar por vergüenza, pero por alguna extraña razón, tenía un nudo en la garganta… Más que todo, porque el padre de mi hijo y el chico que robó mi corazón, estaba nuevamente enamorado… De una chica que no era yo…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Llegué a mi casa, y vi a mis hermanos sentados en la vereda…

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Mejor dicho, Madison ¿Por qué estás afuera? Porque ya sé que Kevin está aquí por el horrible olor a zorrino…

-Mamá y "su amigo" están cenando…- me respondió Madison un poco molesta…

-¿Ya lo conocieron?

-Sí… Estuvimos un rato con ellos en la mesa… Y fue de lo más incómodo… Mamá no para de reírse de los chistes que hace el sujeto… Son malísimos…

-Mirada viene, mirada va… Estoy segura de que algo esconden…- exclamó Mad.

-¿Qué pasó con Duncan?- me preguntó mi hermano- ¿Ya le dijiste que estás embarazada?

-No… Y no pienso decirle…

-Hoy estabas decidida a decirle… ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- dijo Madison.

-Porque descubrí que tiene una nueva novia… El mensaje que me mandó era para ella, no para mí… Marcó mal su número…

-Hay que ser un verdadero idiota para marcar un número de teléfono que te sabes de memoria o lo estás viendo de un papel…- se burló Kev.

-Lo dice el chico que llamó a 136 personas por equivocación cuando tuvo su primera novia…- le respondí.

-Era pequeño…- se defendió.

-Tenías 15 años…- lo delató Madison…

-Bien, me voy a dormir… Buenas noches…

-¿Tienen algo de buenas?- se quejó Madison…

-La verdad, no… Nada…- entré y vi a mi madre reírse como nunca con su "amigo"…

Mis hermanos tenían razón… Recién llegaba y ya tenía ganas de salir corriendo…

-Hola…- saludé.

-Hola cariño… Llegas temprano… ¿Pasó algo malo?- se preocupó.

-Preferiría no hablar del tema…

-El mensaje no era para ti ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Era muy raro que después de un mes de haber terminado, te mande un mensaje diciendo que vayas a cenar… Conozco a Duncan, y si realmente te hubiese querido reconquistar, te hubiese coqueteado en persona…

-No pensé en eso… Y quedé como una tonta frente a él, y su nueva novia…

-Lo lamento mucho, linda…

-No te preocupes… Y bien, ¿No vas a presentarme a…?

-Oh, claro… Courtney, él es Eric… Eric, ella es mi hija Courtney…

-Hola Courtney, es un placer conocerte…- me dio la mano, saludándome…

-Igualmente Eric…

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?- me preguntó mi madre.

-No gracias… Estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí mamá… Sólo que no tengo hambre ahora… Es todo… Más tarde comeré algo…

-Está bien…

-Fue un gusto Eric…- me despedí.

-Lo mismo digo linda…

Subí a mi habitación y me preparé para dormir. Al cerrar los ojos, suena mi teléfono… Era Bridgette.

-¿Hola?...- contesté con un poco de depresión.

-¿Courtney? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No…

-¿Te fue mal en tu cita?

-Mal no… Pésimo…

-¿Por qué?

-El mensaje no era para mí… Era para su novia…

-¿Novia?

-Sí… Novia… Su nombre es Serena, y hoy tuve el "placer" de conocerla…- suspiré tristemente y aún humillada- Fue tan humillante…

-Pero, ¿Pudiste decirle que será papá?

-No… No quise…

Mientras hablábamos, se escuchó un ruidito en el celular…

-Oh genial…- se quejó mi amiga…- Mi teléfono está por quedarse sin baterías… Hablamos mañana… Ah, por cierto, ¿Quieres ir de compras?

-Claro… Te veo, adiós.- me despedí y corté.

Al día siguiente, me desperté y bajé a desayunar.

-Buenos días linda…

-Buenos días mamá…

Me sirvió el desayuno y comí más de lo habitual…

-Estuvo delicioso mamá…

-Se nota…

Sólo me reí.

-Iré a la casa de Bridgette, y de allí al centro comercial…

-Está bien, cuídate…

-Lo haré, nos vemos má…

Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar hacia lo de Bridgette, aún pensando en lo que me había pasado la noche anterior. Luego llegué, y toqué el timbre.

-Hola Court… ¿Qué tal estás?- me recibió mi amiga.

-Bien… Eso creo… No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me pasó anoche en el apartamento de Duncan… Sigo muy humillada…

-No te preocupes, ya pasó… Escucha, hay cambio de planes… Iremos a tomar helado con unos amigos…

-De acuerdo… ¿Yo los conozco?

-Sí… Vamos…

Nos fuimos. Cuando entramos a la heladería, me llevé una gran sorpresa… Bridgette tenía razón. Sí conocía a sus amigos…

-Allí están mis amigos…- los señala Bridgette.

-¡¿Duncan y Serena?- me alteré…

-Sí…

-¿Cuándo los conociste?

-Anoche me comuniqué con Duncan, me presentó a su novia, y los invité a tomar un helado…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Creo que sería lindo que te hicieras amiga de Serena…

-¿Estás loca? ¿No puedo ni mirarlos por la vergüenza y quieres que me haga amiga de Serena?

-Oh vamos… La culpa fue de Duncan…

-Se equivocó… Fui yo la que estuvo mal. Tuve que haberlo llamado antes de aparecerme así en su casa…

-Ya olvídalo Courtney… Estás haciendo todo un drama por esto… Seguro que no lo recuerdan…- me relajó.

Terminé dejándome convencer… Entramos y nos acercamos a la nueva pareja…

-Hola chicos…- los saludó Bridgette.

-Hola Bridgette. No dijiste que Courtney vendría…- exclamó Duncan.

Al parecer él también estaba avergonzado por su error.

-Tampoco me dijo a mí que ustedes vendrían…- me quejé.- Ya que tanto molesta mi presencia aquí, me largo…-intenté irme.

-Aguarda…- me detuvo Serena.- ¿Tú eres la chica a la que Duncan le mandó el mensaje por equivocación?

-No… Seguro que no lo recuerdan…- le dije sarcásticamente a Bridgette en voz baja.

Ella sólo sonrió sin saber qué hacer.

-Sí… Lamentablemente soy yo…- afirmé entre suspiros.- Nuevamente, lo siento…

-No te preocupes… Todos nos equivocamos… Y está claro que el error fue de Duncan… Y te entiendo…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… A mí me pasó lo mismo… No quise volver a ver al chico. Y ahora me río de ello, no es tan grave… Ya olvídalo…

-Gracias…

Por alguna extraña razón, la chica me caía bien…

-Bien, sentémonos.- exclamó Duncan.

Los cuatro nos sentamos. Yo todavía me sentía incómoda…

-Qué bueno…- suspiró alegrada Bridgette- Ahora que todos saben lo del bebé, podemos estar tranquilos…

Ahora sí… Estaba más incómoda que nunca…

-¿Qué bebé?- preguntó confundido Duncan.

-Duncan, ¿Qué tal si vas por los helados?- intenté cubrir la metida de pata de mi amiga.

-De acuerdo…- afirmó, y luego se fue.

-Tengo que ir al baño… Vuelvo enseguida, chicas…- dijo Serena.

-OK…- exclamamos a coro con Bridg…

Cuando Serena entró al baño, Bridgette comenzó a retarme…

-¿Aún no le dijiste?

-No…

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué parte del "no quise" no entendiste anoche?- me molesté.

-¿Qué?

-Sí… Te lo dije cuando hablábamos por teléfono…

-Oh… No te oí por el molesto ruidito que me avisaba que a mi celular se le estaba acabando la batería… Pero como sea… Tuviste que haberle dicho…

-No… Ahora tiene novia…

-¿Y?

-Y no puede hacerse cargo, porque está ocupado con Serena…

-También es su responsabilidad…- ya estaba enojándose…

-No voy a decirle… Ahora está con otra chica… No quiero traer problemas para él y su relación…

-¿Y a ti que te importa su relación?… No puedes ocultarle algo como eso a Duncan… Es el padre de tu hijo…- me reclamó Bridgette, muy enojada…

-Puedo y lo haré.- la desafié.

En ese momento, Serena sale del baño y se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Bridgette y yo no la vimos venir y seguimos discutiendo…

-No, no lo harás… Así sea lo último que hagas, vas a decirle a Duncan que estás esperando un bebé de él…- me amenazó Bridgette.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Serena sin poder creer lo que oía…

Bridgette y yo la miramos y nos miramos como diciendo: Oh, oh… ¿Y ahora?


End file.
